1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handheld mouse, and more particularly, to a handheld mouse which can provide feedback between the mouse and a personal computer (PC) for which the mouse is an input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent improvements in technology have enabled development in various fields such as hi-tech security systems, transport and industrial applications, but have also been put to use for entertainment purposes. Computer games are a popular pastime for many different kinds of people, and range from computerized versions of classic games for one person such as Solitaire to games which can be played between large groups of people in different locations all over the planet, such as ‘World of Warcraft’.
With such a wide variety of computer games available to the public, game developers need to find an edge to differentiate their product from what else is available on the market. Improvements in image and sound quality are a particularly strong selling point, as modern computer games can thereby more closely emulate a real world environment.
When playing computer games using a gaming mouse, the user controls action within the game by moving the mouse accordingly. Popular first-person games such as ‘Counter strike’ and ‘Grand theft auto’ are displayed from the perspective of the user, to give the feeling that the user is actually within the world represented on screen. Although the above-mentioned improvements in graphics and sound have gone a long way to increasing the realism, the user experience is still limited to some degree by a lack of tactile sensation.